


Forgive Me, Don't Forget Me

by DancingRainx3



Category: Britney Spears - Fandom, Justin Timberlake - Fandom, Marina & the Diamonds
Genre: Cheating, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Hate, Letters, Love, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingRainx3/pseuds/DancingRainx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Britney win her friendship back with Marina even after a big mistake leads to her being kicked out of her home? Britney writes her handwritten letters after failing, desperate attempts of calling and texting her. She's determined to find out what really is the matter, letter by letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Marina: I'm Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this type/format of writing would be interesting to do! Thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate it more than anything!! Have a great day!

Dearest Marina,  
It has almost been exactly three long weeks since I saw you last. You haven't answered my calls, my texts, nothing. Not even the door when I knock and stand out in the falling snow. You choose to listen to me sob from outside and blubber like a little child, instead of letting me in to explain. I decided to go the old fashion way, and write to you from the heart. No text message or call could amount up to this. At least that's what I believe. As long as you are willing to listen...  
If only you knew the kind of hell I was putting myself through after you left. Jayden and Preston won't quit bugging me about you. They ask me when you're coming home. They think you are just busy with work. At least they didn't hear our argument. I was out of my state of mine — I was clueless to what I was saying, caught in the moment. You get it, right? I made a mistake, and I'm sorry.  
I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just pissed... pissed off at the world. I have nobody but you and even you were too busy to be there for me when I needed you. I didn't realize I was doing the same thing to you. After I stormed out, it kinda hit me, but I wasn't going to swallow my pride. I'm too headstrong and stubborn like that. That's just how I am... you know that.  
I know I will never have your forgiveness for what I have done. It was stupid and reckless of me. I was so damn lonely though. When he called that night, we just got to talking, that's all. Small talk... Justin then let me know he was alone too. He came up with the idea of coming over and I thought, why not? You would be home soon anyways. It would have been nice for you to see him too, I thought. I didn't think by the end of that night I would be undressed in his arms under the covers. I was drunk though. I know it is not an excuse, but it was true. I offered him some vodka and decided a glass or two wouldn't kill me either. I let loose. I'm so sorry.  
That morning, 4 A.M., crack of fuckin' dawn, I remember screaming at him. I could have sworn that was your body against mine after I woke up. I screamed and screamed at him to get his clothes on and get out of our house. I don't even think his pants were on the right way as he scrambled out of my sight, repeating that he was sorry and it would never happen again. His belt is lying on the sidewalk still, a bit chewed up after our puppy found it. What the hell were we thinking? I don't know.  
You're probably glaring at this piece of paper full of words right now if you haven't balled it up and threw it into the garbage. I'm not saying the right things. My handwriting is sloppy and messed up. My thoughts are jumbled and I think I'm a little hungover.  
There's a lot of talk about us — Justin has already confirmed that we met up again. That asshole was kind enough to not mention publicly that we had sex though... again. Surprise, surprise! God, I know what I did was stupid. I didn't really think it would matter that much to you... you and him have been split up for over a year now. I guess I wasn't really thinking that night, though. You're right. I'm stupid.  
If you reply to this letter, please tell me what I can do for you. Will you ever want to hear from me again? I'm sorry.

 

xoxox  
-Britney


	2. Dear Britney: Hush, Just Stop

Britney,

Your thoughts seem mixed up entirely and I'm not sure why you wanted to write me a letter in the first place. Stop saying sorry. If you were so sorry you just would have never done it in the first place.  
DONT know if you heard this, but Justin called me this afternoon. 

Oddly enough he confessed as if I never saw what happened. He must be as hungover as you were that night, if not more. Probably slept with a different woman today. Does that make you turn green with envy? Or do you just not care about the people you choose to make love to? It doesn't bother you that Justin likes to reel in woman like a fish and feed them lies so they'll just drift away into his bed and then they are forgotten about, at max, two weeks later? 

I didn't write this letter to bitch at you, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to write you back at all but Justin told me some interesting things i would like you to clarify. He told me you made the first move. Seriously, Britney, for Gods sake, if you are straight stop leading me on. I can't be with someone who doesn't know what they want in the relationship. Only three weeks of dating and you cheat... That is a bit confusing and disloyal. I can't fall in love with someone who is like that... Even if its you. 

 

He also told me you called him sobbing... Don't do that. Stop crying. God, you piss me off but don't cry over this. You're supposed to feel like shit - but not that bad. I love you, Brit. I just want you to be happy. You're still my friend. You're my best friend and you always will be. Just decide what you want before you want to get close with me then do something idiotic like you did the other night. I know three weeks isn't long, which maybe is why IM not as pissed as i should be, but don't be losing sleep over me. Now you're making me feel like that... And that's shitty. Smile, do it right now. I bet its pretty.

I don't really ignore you when you cry outside the door. I hear you. I sit there and I cry too. It's hard but I didn't do this - you did.

I don't want to see you though. Not for awhile. I need time for this to work so i don't start throwing things at you like I did that night. I was... Pissed, too. Obviously. I don't want to hear from Justin anymore either. If I had recognized the number he called me from I wouldn't have answered him. 

Hey, I like this letter writing method a lot better than the phone calls and texts right now. My phone isn't blowing up every four minutes now. Thanks for that. How are the boys? I do want to see them. Maybe you can drop them off sometime so I can spend some alone time with them. It would be interesting. They didn't know we dated yet so it seems a lot easier. I miss them. 

Well, I'm going to end it here. I'm heading to the recording studio as I finish up this line. Let me know what you think about have the kids spend the weekend with me. I won't be doing anything.

Bye. 

-Marina


	3. Dear Marina: So Much On My Mind

Dear Marina,

Sorry I was blowing up your phone minute by minute. I noticed that my texts don't send anymore and that my call goes straight to voice mail. I'm only guessing you avoided listening to those too. I'm kinda glad you did. They sounded awfully messy.

I've just been at home stuffing my face with Pizza! Ugh. It sucks, you know? You just love pizza sometimes and when you do, you love it a hell of a lot, you know what I mean? I feel like I could devour a whole pizza right now! I'm not even that hungry! Just bored. I better work out soon. I'm starting my gig for Vegas which is coming up shortly. I couldn't be more excited! It's gonna be so cool. I hope you're still planning on traveling with me. :)

Anyways, the boys are doing great. Sean and Jayden are both playing soccer now! They are making their mommy so very proud. I swear they improve after each practice. The coaches always lets me know how they are and let's me check up on them when I can't go to their practice or games and usually it is all good news to hear. They really enjoy this sport and I'm glad they do. Both of them, I swear, grew a foot taller while you were gone.

Sure, I could drop them off sometime. It would be easier if you just came by to see them, since Kevin's schedule and mine isn't the best. I guess maybe for a day though, if I could pick them up that night. We could do that. What date sounds good to you? From the address you're writing from it'll take me at least an hour to get there. But whatever you want.

You know what I wanna do? I just wanna leave here. I wanna travel someplace else and relax,think about something else besides all these mistakes I keep making, you know? The boys would love it too, I bet. Maybe if I went to Hawaii. Hawaii is so beautiful. Maybe you could come with if you wanted to. We could settle things in paradise. :)

But it's just an idea. I'd have to talk to Kevin about it of course before getting down to any real planning. If you wanted to, you should come. For now, I guess I'll just stay here at home. All I wanna do right now is talk to my best friend but you're gone. Writing to you kinda fills that void though, at least for a little while. Maybe I'll pop a movie in. Steel Magnolias sounds great right now. I finally just bought a movie called Marley and Me. Remember that one? We watched that in the theaters together!

Don't you remember that night? You were seriously drunk out of your mind and we had to speed to the movies because you kept throwing up? I was sooo damn nervous! I thought you would vomit in my popcorn, hahah! You scared me. You kept it really together though. And we both sobbed until we couldn't breathe after the dog died. It was such a good movie though. I don't really wanna watch it alone, so maybe I'll wait for you to come back home. If you do.

I hope you write me back again. It's always great to hear from you.

Love you.

xoxo   
-Britney


End file.
